Jusqu'à ce que la Mort fasse son travail
by Hotmilk
Summary: Hermione Granger/Patiente AZBG6, chambre 201. Institut Robertson, section psychiatrie.  Drago Malefoy était le fruit défendu. Elle avait voulu le goûter. Maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts.
1. Prologue

_**NDA :** Salutations les geeeens !  
>Je poste cet espèce de prologue juste comme ça pour le plaisir. En fait, j'ai écris une petite suite, mais j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours donc bon, je suis pas sûre de poster souvent pour celle-ci car ce n'est pas du tout ma fiction principale ! D'ailleurs à la base c'est un OS. BREF. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois continuer ou pas ! Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY. (Je parle trop. J'en suis consciente.)<em>

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K.R, déesse sur Terre. _

* * *

><p>La passion, la passion est un grand mot. Un mot fort. Un mot sauvage. Un mot brutal. Un mot doux. Un mot d'amour. Un mot de haine.<br>La passion entraine les tourments et la souffrance. Et lorsque celle-ci est trop forte, elle entraine parfois la folie.

_**Hermione Granger/Patiente AZBG6, chambre 201. Institut Robertson, section psychiatrie**_**.**

« La passion, la passion… » Ne cessait de répéter la jeune fille, assise en tailleur au milieu d'une pièce blanche, ayant pour seuls mobiliers un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses mains lui bouchant les oreilles.

La patiente AZBG6 était arrivée il y a de ça un mois. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir tenté de mettre un terme à sa vie. Ou bien pour avoir tenté de faire taire sa douleur.  
>Elle n'était pas docile, il avait fallu plusieurs hommes en blancs, les infirmiers, pour l'amener à sa chambre le premier jour. Dès que l'un d'eux lui attrapait le bras ou autre un partie de son corps, elle le griffait, mordait ou lui crachait à la figure.<br>Mais après une dose de tranquillisant, elle était restée sage comme une image, sans expression, les yeux embrumés.

« Et voilà Hermione ! Ta nouvelle maison ! » Lui avait lancé joyeusement le docteur Delarte, Giuseppe Delarte, comme l'indiquait son badge. Un italien, avait pensé Hermione.

La nouvelle pensionnaire avait marmonné quelques paroles inintelligibles. Jamais cette prison pour fous ne serait sa « maison ».

« AZBG6 ! Déjeuner ! » Cria un infirmier à travers l'épaisse porte de métal. Il y avait une chatière, par laquelle il fit passer un plateau. Hermione qui se trouvait face à la fenêtre, pivota. Encore de la purée infâme et un steak semblable à de la semelle de chaussure.

« Ma nouvelle maison hein ? Laissez-moi rire ! Je suis humaine ! J'ai un nom et un prénom vous savez ! Et si vous pouviez éviter de me parler comme à un chien espèce d'ours sans cervelle ! » Hurla la jeune fille en retour.  
>Elle était lucide et elle le savait. Les médecins aussi, mais il y avait des moments d'absence, d'espèce de skyzophrénie. Les docteurs utilisaient cette excuse pour la garder. Et quelques fois, ils la droguaient lorsqu'il y avait des inspections. Dans ces moments, elle ne connaissait plus son propre prénom. Elle ne faisait que gazouiller quelques paroles que personne ne prenait le temps de déchiffrer. Pour les regards extérieurs, la Grande Hermione Jane Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même pour ses (ex-) meilleurs amis. La jeune femme avait un réel problème, mais pas celui dont tout le monde la croyait souffrante.<p>

Hermione se releva, s'étira et elle avança vers les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, dehors se trouvait l'homme dont elle s'était éprise.  
>L'homme pour lequel elle avait tué, celui pour qui elle avait tout donné, pour qui elle avait <em>menti.<em> Cet homme qui l'avait emmené dans cet asile de fous, l'abandonnant avec sa solitude. Ces mensonges la rongeaient de l'intérieur, elle y pensait si souvent qu'elle finit par y croire. Elle avait voulu mettre un terme à cette masquarade en se suicidant de manière moldue. Hermione leva les yeux vers le soleil, cette lumière aveuglante lui rappelant ces cheveux blonds qu'elle avait effleurés du bout des doigts. Puis elle inspecta le ciel qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le bleu ou le gris aujourd'hui comme ces yeux dans lesquels elle s'était tant de fois perdue. La jeune fille ferma les yeux laissant le peu de soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Puis elle pensa à ces fines lèvres au goût divin.  
>Drago Malefoy était le fruit défendu. Et elle avait voulut le goûter. Maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NDA<span> :** Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé. Est-ce assez clair ? Enfin oui, c'est normal si vous n'avez pas trop compris pourquoi elle est dans cet hôpital. (C'est le but, je vous rassure ! :D). Mais si vous avez trouvé ça trop embrouillé, faites m'en part ! Dois-je mettre la suite en ligne ? Avez-vous aimé ? Ou pas du tout ? _  
><em>Dîtes-moi tout avec ce petit bouton magique REVIEW, ça ne prends pas beaucoup de temps un petit mot. OU un grand hein hohoho. Mais ça fait très, très plaisir. Voilà ! Bonne nuit ! Ou journée hein :B. <em>


	2. Chapitre I

_Chapitre I :_

_Pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Nous devons remonter loin dans le temps. Au jour de leur première rencontre. Bien avant Poudlard. Bien avant la peur et l'angoisse. Nous devons retourner au temps de l'insouciance et de l'innocence…_

"Hermione Granger." dit une petite brune bien droite, tout comme sa main tendue devant elle.

Le jeune garçon en face d'elle essayait tant bien que mal de sortir de la cheminée avec grâce et honneur, en tentant de crachoter le moins de suie possible.  
>Quasiment debout, il se prit le pied dans le pli de son pantalon gris et retomba sur ses fesses en plein dans les cendres.<p>

"C'est fou que tu sortes de ma cheminée comme ça ! Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? Des fois autour de moi il se passe des choses bizarres aussi. Dans la bibliothèque, l'autre jour, j'ai voulu attraper un livre beaucoup trop haut pour moi ! Je suis montée sur l'escabeau, et en voulant le prendre, ça a basculé et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mais quand j'ai réussi à rouvrir les yeux, tous les livres… flottaient autour de moi ! Et…

- Tu parles toujours autant ?" demanda le blondinet un sourcil agacé levé et ses deux mains couvrant ses oreilles.

La fillette, qui s'était immédiatement arrêté de parler, le regarda avec de grands yeux et, vexée, fit mine d'arranger sa jupe.  
>Elle releva la tête quelques secondes après, jaugeant la main tendue vers elle.<p>

"Je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malefoy." annonça le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

Durant un court instant, par fierté, elle décida de ne pas serrer cette main tendue. Mais, bonne éducation oblige, elle attrapa, plutôt violemment, la main de Drago.

Si ce dernier était un peu agacé par l'attitude de cette… Je-Parle-Trop, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de secouer la main.  
>Tous deux affichant un superbe sourire hypocrite.<br>Le garçon ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, mais ne demanderait pour rien au monde à cette exaspérante fille qui ne cessait de l'assaillir de questions.

"Alors pour la cheminée ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu es un de mes voisins ? Tu m'espionnes ? Ho ! Tu es… un pervers… ?"

Hermione posa la dernière question d'une voix hésitante et basse.

Les deux enfants étaient assis aux extrémités du canapé. Hermione légèrement penchée vers Drago, les yeux brillants de curiosité et Drago, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et les dents grinçantes.

Soudainement, il éclata.

"C'est pas possible de parler autant ! Non je ne suis pas un de tes voisins ! Encore moins un pervers qui t'espionne ! Et pour la cheminée, je suis arrivé là par erreur. Je voulais aller chez les Gronger, père m'a dit de passer en premier et ma langue a apparemment fourché quand j'ai jeté la poudre ! Et paf ! Je suis tombé ici. D'ailleurs, où suis-je, par Merlin !"

Drago prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'Hermione lui conseillait de respirer pendant ses monologues.

"Pour quelqu'un qui trouve que je parle beaucoup… -Drago s'étouffa à moitié en entendant ça- Bref ! Tu es chez les Granger, en Angleterre."

Drago soupira de soulagement en entendant qu'il se trouvait toujours en Angleterre. Toujours ça de pris, se dit-il.

"Tu as parlé de poudre… Quelle poudre ? Et comment ça fonctionne exactement ? s'enquit Hermione, sortant Drago de ses pensées.

- La poudre de Cheminette voyons ! Où vis-tu ? Tu te places, poudre en main, dans la cheminée, tu dis là où tu veux te aller et tu jettes la poudre !

- Fantastique… murmura la jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Moui, c'est pratique surtout ! Bon, j'aimerais rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais me prêter un peu de poudre ?

- Mais je n'en ai pas ! Je n'ai pas ça chez moi. Malheureusement, soupira Hermione affichant une moue déçue.

- Chaque sorcier utilise ce moyen de transport. Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Je te promets que je n'ai pas de telle poudre chez moi !" commença à s'énerver Hermione face au ton exécrable du garçon.

Drago se retourna vivement et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ses yeux s'étrécirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient le salon.

"T-tu sais ce que sont les sorciers n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il à s'inquiéter.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai lu les mêmes livres que toi quand j'étais petite ! Ou en tous casle même genr… Quoi ? finit par demander l'enfant à un Drago figé, choqué.

- Tu m'as dis que tu faisais des choses étranges. Tu sais que ce sont tes pouvoirs qui ce manifestent. Tu le sais ?

- Des pouvoirs ?

- Par Merlin, Morgane et la barbe de Dumbledore… Tes parents, se risqua Drago, ils travaillent, je suppose. Dans quoi au juste ?"

La voix du blondinet monta nettement dans les aigus lorsqu'il posa sa question. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir la plus grande claque de sa vie.

"Eh bien, ils sont tous les deux dentistes !" annonça fièrement la fillette.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.  
>Drago s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et, à une vitesse ahurissante, se releva du canapé et commença à en faire le tour à grandes enjambées en répétant que tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.<p>

Hermione le regardait s'arracher les cheveux à moitié avec de grands yeux noisette inquiets. Qu'est ce qu'étaient ces drôles de questions ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si paniqué ?

Elle se leva à son tour et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du blond.  
>Drago se retourna, sur le qui-vive et la dévisagea avec dégoût.<br>Hermione, blessée d'être regardée de la sorte, recula d'un pas, la main toujours sur le garçon.

Drago alterna son regard entre le visage de la fillette et sa main.

"Ne me touche pas avec tes mains sales !" lui dit-il d'une voix froide et menaçante qui contrastait avec son visage angélique.

La petite brune ôta sa main sous le choc. Elle essayait de retrouver le garçon qui avait atterri par un malencontreux coup du destin dans sa cheminée.

"Arrête de me regarder. Ne me parle plus. Ne pas respires le même air que le mien."

C'est quoi son problème au juste ? se demanda Hermione en reprenant confiance en elle.

"Si tu ne veux pas respirer le même air que le mien, je te propose de sortir de chez moi. Tout de suite ! Pareil si tu veux que je j'arrête de te regarder et de te parler ! dit Hermione en élevant la voix.

- Parfait ! Excellente idée !" dit Drago en tournant les talons vers la porte d'entrée que lui pointait la petite fille.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir et entendit la porte claquer.

Puis se rouvrir.

"Quoi _encore_ ? demanda la petite brune, bouillonnante.

- Je ne sais pas où je suis. Et je ne peux contacter personne." entendit Hermione derrière elle.

Elle laissa passer de longues secondes de triomphe, de torture pour Drago. Et soupira d'exaspération en se retournant.

"Je suis sûre que mes parents pourront t'aider. Mais ils vont pas rentrer maintenant… Tu as faim ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA :<strong> Oyez, oyez ! Oui, c'est un chapitre trèèèès court. Pardonnez-moi. Non s'il vous plait, pas les tomates, ça tâche._

_Chapitre très court mais corrigé par Aerann, et oui on peut pas tous avoir une super bêta reader comme la mienne ! Héhéhhé.  
>Donc, merci à elle, qui d'ailleurs m'a fait remarqué une chose trèèès intéressante ! Les cheminées moldue ne sont normalement pas reliées à celles des sorciers.<br>Maaais bon, monde magique, choses étranges !  
>Merci aussi aux reviews et aux favorisalertes ! Je vous aime ! Yeaaah._

_Ce chapitre, je me répète, court, n'est que le début, je compte bien les allongés, promis ! _

**Et BONNE ANNÉEEEEEEE. Qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur, santé, tutti quanti !**

Je vous embrasse bieng fort !

Hotmilk.

**RAR d'amouuuuur :**

**fictions-booth-brennan :** J'avoue qu'après cinq mois sans suite, ce n'est même plus de l'impatience là, c'est carrément de la torture. Je l'ai déjà vécu ^^. En tout cas, pardon, pardon, pardon, d'avoir tant tardé à mettre la suite ! J'espère au moins qu'elle plait !

**PS:** Vous savez, pour la nouvelle année, ça serait bien de la commencer par une bonne action... :B  
>Nooooon, aucun message caché de ma part ! :D<p> 


	3. Chapitre II

_Chapitre II__ : _

* * *

><p><em>Dans les épisodes précédents ( NDA : youhouuu), Drago Malefoy est arrivé par accident dans la cheminé des Granger tandis qu'Hermione était toute seule à la maison, après avoir apprit de quelles origines Hermione est, Drago est sorti prestement mais ne sachant où aller, il est re-rentré dans la maison demandant de l'aide à Hermione. (Petite indication, ils ont neuf ans là et dans le chapitre précédent.)<em>

* * *

><p>- Drago ! Regarde le petit lapin ! S'écria la petite Hermione.<p>

Ils étaient dans son jardin, le soleil cognait fort ce jour-là sur le petit village anglais. Hermione avait finalement après maintes demandes et menaces à le faire s'allonger dans l'herbe. « Viens on va regarder les nuages ! Tu vas voir c'est drôle ! », Avait elle dit.  
>Intérieurement, Drago bouillonnait. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? A part de grosses formes blanches et vaporeuses, il ne voyait rien, absolument rien.<p>

- Mais si ! Et là ! Tu le vois pas le dragon ? Commença à s'énerver la petite brune en pointant du doigt un nuage comme les autres.

- Non et non ! Je te dis que je vois rien dans ton fichu ciel ! Cracha Drago en se redressant.

La jeune fille regarda un instant le dos de Malefoy et se redressa à son tour. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes de silence.

- Ca fait quatre jours que tu es ici Drago, souffla-t-elle en posant une main timide sur l'épaule du blond.

- Je sais, merci de me le rappeler, grogna-t-il.

- Je disais juste ça pour heu… pour parler.

- Ha bon ? Vraiment ? Et bien tu devrais peut-être arrêter de parler. Le silence c'est bien aussi.

- J-je…Oui, abdiqua la petite fille.

Quatre jours. Quatre longues journées qu'il devait se coltiner cet être hyperactif. Cette fillette insupportable. Cette pipelette. Cette _Hermione_.  
>Visiblement on ne le cherchait pas. Si on le cherchait vraiment, ça ferait déjà bien des heures qu'il serait chez lui dans son immense lit collé à Drago Jr.<p>

- Drago Junior ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Q-quoi ? Comment tu… ? S'étrangla à moitié Drago.

- Ben tu viens de le dire ! Rit la petite brune avant de s'arrêter, interrompue par sa mère.

- Hermione ! Drago ! Venez, je vous ai fait un bon gâteau au chocolat !

Les enfants se lancèrent un regard entendu, un immense sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres et rapidement, ils se levèrent et sprintèrent vers la maison de pierre.  
>Drago Malefoy qui avait été froid et distant les premiers jours, avait vite apprit à apprécier les Granger.<br>Contrairement à ses parents, il voyait les regards tendres et aimants lorsqu'ils regardaient Hermione. Il entendait les mots doux qu'ils lui soufflaient avant qu'elle dorme. Il voyait le père d'Hermione embrasser sa femme pour un rien, pour la remercier d'un bon repas.  
>Il les voyait simplement apprécier chaque seconde passées en famille.<br>Drago était jaloux. Jaloux de cette fillette qui avait le droit à tout cet amour alors que lui, lui avait tout ! Tout sauf des parents comme ça.  
>Les deux premiers jours, Drago ne se laissait pour rien au monde approcher par cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe.<br>Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Alors quand il fit un horrible cauchemar lors de la troisième nuit et que Madame Granger se précipita dans sa chambre en l'entendant hurler, il se laissa prendre dans ces bras et doucement rassurer avant de se rendormir, le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Drago Malefoy, bien que Drago Jr lui manquait horriblement, était content d'être tombé dans cette famille. Si bien sûr il n'y avait pas cette Hermione, ça aurait été encore mieux !<p>

* * *

><p>- Mon amour, à propos du petit Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta la grande brune en regardant son mari, accoudée sur leur table ronde dans la salle à manger.<p>

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas Anna… Ca va faire bientôt une semaine qu'il est là et personne ne se manifeste, répondit l'homme en face.

- On a déjà parlé d'appeler la police.

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, ce que ce petit nous décrit n'est absolument pas notre vie ! Entre la magie, ses expressions bizarres comme « par Merlin », les gallions…

- Mais c'est un enfant Robert ! Un enfant qui a beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination ! Si quelqu'un vient sonner chez nous, on peut être accusé de kidnapping.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il fait ? Il n'est pas _normal_, comme notre petite Hermione, ils sont spéciaux. Et, manifestement, il en connait plus que nous sur ce qu'ils _sont_. Si on veut en savoir un peu plus sur Hermione, nous devons le gardé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait tant que problème quand ils nous l'ont confié…

- Maman ? Entendit Anna du haut de l'escalier.

- Oui ma chérie ? Répondit la femme en se dirigeant au bas de l'escalier.

- Drago ne veut pas sortir de la salle de bain ! Dénonça la petite fille en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

- Rapporteuse ! Ricana Drago du fin fond de la baignoire, ce qui fit sourire la maman d'Hermione.

- Drago ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Je vais faire une soupe ce soir et j'ai besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-elle en grimpant quelques marches.

Elle tendit l'oreille et attendit quelques secondes, brusquement, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre, un autre de fracas de bouteilles de shampoing, une exclamation et enfin le loquet de la porte qui dévoila un petit Drago tout dégoulinant, enroulé dans une grosse serviette.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive ! Hurla-t-il, content, en fonçant dans la chambre d'ami.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et s'enferma dans la douche. Anna sourit chaleureusement et rejoint son mari à présent avachi dans le canapé. Elle vint se loger dans ses bras et soupira de contentement.

- C'est comme si on n'avait un autre enfant Robert, je l'aime bien.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, on va le garder encore un peu. Et puis, je me sens moins seul dans cette maison de femmes, dit Robert dans un grand éclat de rire.

**oOoOoOo**

Un épluche-légume ? Drôle d''objet. Puis c'est quoi d'abord ce légume ? Long, orange. Hum, il avait déjà entendu ça lors d'un dîner… Roti sur un lit de carottes. Carotte ! D'accord… Donc ce long légume dans ça main gauche était une carotte… Et que devait-il faire avec ce truc dans sa main droite exactement ?

- Éplucher Drago, regarde je vais te montrer, proposa Anna en le prenant délicatement la carotte et l'épluche-légume des mains.  
>Tu vois, tu commence d'en haut et tu finis en bas, c'est plutôt simple ? Je te laisse faire les autres, ajouta-t-elle en finissant d'éplucher sa carotte.<p>

C'est complètement débile, un coup de baguette et hop ! Franchement ces moldus, tout pour se compliquer la vie, pensa le blond. Mais il lança un grand sourire à la femme avant de commencer à éplucher son petit tas de carotte.

- Finit ! Dit-il tout heureux par son exploit.

- Oh, dis donc ! Tu es doué ! Bon, je vais les couper et je te libère de ton travail, tu peux aller jouer avec Hermione si elle est sortie du bain.

Sur ce, Anna attrapa un grand couteau et coupa les carotte en rondelles avant de les mettre dans une marmite pleine d'eau.  
>Drago sauta de sa chaise et d'une démarche trainante monta les escaliers. Jouer avec Hermione et puis quoi encore ? Non, il allait jouer <em>avec<em> Hermione.

- Dis-moi Hermione, dit Drago en toquant à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu y tiens comment à ton livre des contes du monde entier ? Sourit Drago en regardant ledit livre dans sa main.

- J'y tiens comment quoi ? J'y tiens be… Drago ! Hurla Hermione en sortant prestement de son bain. Ni une, ni deux, totalement habillée et séchée, elle était dehors et eût juste le temps d'apercevoir Malefoy descendre les escaliers en courant.

La petite fille hurla le prénom de son voleur de livre et le poursuivit dans toute la maison sous les regards étonnés des parents. Sa poursuite après Malefoy se termina dans le jardin, ce dernier tenait le livre juste au dessus d'une flaque boueuse.

- Drago…Menaça Hermione en s'approchant doucement, les mains devant elle. Fais trèèès attention à ce que tu vas faire.

Le blondinet qui avait jusqu'à présent un rictus moqueur scotché sur les lèvres, éclata de rire. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

- Ne vous faites pas de mal les enfants ! Leur cria Anna depuis la porte-fenêtre.

- Maman ! Dis-lui de me rendre mon livre ! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers sa mère, mais elle était déjà rentrer.

- Quel livre ? Demanda innocemment Drago en montrant ses mains. Vides.

- Mon livre des…Commença la fillette en se retournant vers le blond qui souriait. Non…Non ! Tu es méchant ! Glapit Hermione en voyant son livre dans la boue.

Elle se jeta à genoux pour récupérer son livre et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en répétant qu'elle détestait Drago.  
>Le sourire victorieux de Drago se transforma vite en grimace de dégoût, oh ça va, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas et que cela empirait même, il soupira et baissa la tête.<br>Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et lui prit son livre des mains. La brunette lui lança un regard plein de haine avant d'essayer de lui reprendre. Mais Drago, plus vif, se releva et s'éloigna un peu. Il sortit un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche et commença et essuyer le précieux ouvrage sous le regard humide et étonné d'Hermione.

- Quelle pleurnicharde, tu sais pas rire, dit-il en lui tendant le livre à peu près nettoyé.

- …Ca change rien, tu m'énerves quand même ! Conclut Hermione en attrapant violement son livre avant de rentrer la tête haute et la démarche décidée.

Drago l'imita dans son dos et rentra à son tour.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent, sans nouvelles du monde de Drago. Les parents d'Hermione avaient finit par lui fournir toute une garde-robe. La chambre d'ami était désormais la chambre de Drago. Il n'était plus l'inconnu arrivé par accident dans leur cheminée, il sentait comme presque un membre à part entière de la famille de Granger. Tous les mythes comme quoi les moldus étaient une race inférieure, sans intérêt, juste bonne à servir ou à mourir avaient été brisé en milles morceaux depuis bien des semaines.<p>

Lui qui n'avait jamais vu une once d'instinct maternel en sa mère était comblé avec celui d'Anna Granger.  
>Robert Granger ressemblait au père aimant et fière qu'il n'avait jamais eût. Lorsqu'il réussissait quelque chose, il était toujours félicité contrairement au regard froid qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir de la part de son père biologique.<br>Hermione Granger était… était toujours l'insupportable Hermione Granger. Mais Drago avait quand même réussit à lui trouver de bons côtés.  
>Eux qui avaient toujours été enfants uniques apprirent vite à apprécier la présence de l'autre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 août 1989 :<strong>

- Bon anniversaire Robert ! Hurlèrent joyeusement la petite assemblée de personnes réunie autour d'un immense gâteau plein de crème et de couleurs.

Les conversations commencèrent, Robert serra plusieurs mains, les rires retentirent.

- Papa ! Cria une fusée brune en fonçant dans les bras de son père. Joyeux anniversaire ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh ma chérie, merci ! Répondit Robert l'embrassant bruyamment sur le front ce qui la fit rire. Merci ! Continua-t-il en embrassant ses joues puis le bout de son nez avant de la reposer.

- Joyeux anniversaire Robert, dit Drago à son tour en tendant solennellement sa petite main.

- Merci à toi aussi mon garçon, sourit Robert en essayant de prendre un air aussi sérieux que celui du petit blond. Tu sais, ça va te faire des rides à forcer de toujours faire ces expressions avec tes sourcils.

Cette remarque amusa Anna qui s'approchait doucement de son mari. Tout les deux, main dans la main, allèrent saluer les invités un à un laissant Hermione et Drago tout seuls.

- Ils ont l'air contente tes parents, c'est bien.

- Pas les tiens ?

- Ils se sont pas mariés parce qu'ils s'aiment bien, déclara Drago en détournant la tête.

- Moi si je me marie un jour, c'est par amour ! Répondit Hermione avec détermination en croisant les bras.

- Haha, ils ont pas choisit.

- Ils auraient pu dire non.

- Ouais ben ils l'ont pas fait, de toute façon t'as du mal à comprendre des trucs j'ai r'marqué.

- Moi si c'est pas par amour, je dis non. Toi aussi ?

- Tu t'es cru dans un de tes contes ? Se moqua le blond en shootant dans un caillou du jardin.

- En fait tu aurais peur de dire non, rit doucement Hermione en le suivant.

- Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien, fillette, rugit Drago.

Hermione rougit vivement en écarquillant les yeux et recula d'un pas, effrayée. Puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main d'un air de défi.

- Ha ouais ? Alors le jour de ton mariage tu n'auras pas peur de dire non même si tu es amoureux ?

Drago jaugea la main tendue, un sourire identique à celui de la brunette apparut.

- Ouais, répondit-il, assuré.

* * *

><p><em>Hotmilk ou la fille qui postait tous les trois milles ans.<em>  
><em>Hum-hum. Bonsoir... (Bonjour)… J-je m'excuse ? On a dû vous la faire souvent celle-là hein…<em>  
><em>Mais bon vous savez, les deux dernières années de lycées sont les plus chiantes et les plus remplies donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. Enfin j'en ai quand même mais bon, je l'occupe autrement !<em>

_Voilà, donc j'avoue que je poste irrégulièrement très, trèèèès irrégulièrement mis il ne faut pas m'en vouloir !_  
><em>Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette petite fiction tout de même ! Merci énoooormément pour les reviews, les alertes et les favoris parce-que vous êtes formidable. Donc merci beaucoup, j'essaye de poster vite.<em>

_Ba-baaaille, Hotmilk._


End file.
